Ben (Dogfield)
Ben is the main protagonist of the 2015 animated film, Dogfield, and its 2019 sequel, Dogfield 2. He is portrayed by Mike Myers, who also played Shrek, the Cat in the Hat, Austin Powers, Dr. Evil, Fat Bastard and Goldmember. Biography ''Dogfield'' Ben is later dumped off Hoover Dam by the showgirl's boyfriend, Erick. However, rather than drowning, Ben ends up in the New York City, and then thrown into the pound. There, Ben mannerisms at first alienate him from the other dogs, but after some time he soon makes friends and also falls in love with Elizabeth, a fellow inmate. Initially, wary of Ben, she soon also develops feelings for him. This raises the ire of Chantel, her mother and a former fighting dog, who also has feelings for Elizabeth and runs the kennel. Ben eventually convinces the other dogs to join forces against Chantel and together they manage to overwhelm her. Ben spends Christmas with the family, and begins to fall in love with Elizabeth, who currently loves him. However, one night, a pack of wolves attempt to kill an elderly St. Bernard named Paulie on the alley. Ben manages to fight the wolves off, and brings the other dogs to get an injured Paulie in the alley. Alongside his new friends and Eliza, Ben returns to the palace, where Elizabeth begins to miss his life on her mother and New York. While Ben happily listens that Erick is slapped by Barbie for revealing his plan to put him down, the thugs proceed to reveal that they set him up and imply that a germ named Jeremy is coming back to murder Ben by throwing him into the Hoover Dam once again. Still, with the help of his friends, Ben sneaks inside the palace where everybody tries to prevent Erick from marrying Barbie, but is trapped by Erick and a mischievous cat named Tommy. With help from Rex, Eliza Beth manages to being freed, and rallies her friends in time, but betrays Ben and leaves him to being taken away. Ben manages to going rampage into the church, and retrieves his collar and Barbie, thanks to Paulie, as Barbie is overjoyed when she finds Ben alive and well, and is about to return the honour of being a dog to him. Infuriated, Erick knocks Babrie unconscious, and tries to retaliate against her. Panicked, Ben and the other dogs takes Barbie into the bus, and goes into a high-speed chase, as Jeremy still posseses Erick, which makes him chase the dogs out of the church into near the bridge, stealing a limo. Refusing to accept defeat, Jeremy intends to kill Barbie for rejecting him, but Kelly discovers this and punches Erick into the water. With Ben's bravery, the other dogs celebrate the victory, and escapes as the bus falls into the river, taking Tommy with it. Some time later, Ben refuses to be with Barbie as he values his love for Elizabeth more than his position of a dog. Thus, he leaves the position to the Cable Guy, and marries Elizabeth. ''Dogfield 2'' Appearence Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Dogs Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness